Perfect Morning
by Joven37
Summary: Mordecai wakes up after a night with Rigby. I dont own the right to Regular Show or its affiliates. Humanized. (Also) This was something I just typed up. An idea I scrapped. But I didnt want to lose it. Most likely will be a one off. Enjoy


"Hm? Noise...in the kitchen."

It's was an early Saturday morning and Mordecai was waking up. The fresh snow from outside was making the house a little more chilly than normal.

"Rigby...time to get, oh." said Mordecai reaching for Rigby. "Guess you're already up.

As he realized that Rigby had already gotten up, he rubbed his eyes and put on his shirt. Rigby never liked him to wear a shirt to bed. Said it removed the intimacy or something.

"Hey its a bit early. Why don't we..."

Mordecai was cut off yet again as he saw Rigby in the kitchen wearing a pink floral apron. He always joked about seeing him in something feminine, he just didn't think it'd actually happen. The amazing thing is, is Rigby actually looked adorable in it.

"Oh, morning sleepy head." said Rigby, whisking away at some eggs. "I hope you're hungry."

Mordecai stood there in the doorway slightly blushing. Still tired from last night, he slowly made his way to the island in the kitchen.

"Morning..." he said, yawning. "Listen...about last night."

"Hey." replied Rigby planting a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Last night was amazing. So you don't have to apologize. Sure, I was scared. But in the end...I was happy. Happy that it was you."

"So, you make me breakfast as a way of saying thanks?" asked Mordecai, receiving a plate of food.

"No, you get breakfast because I love you. You get to see me in this pink apron because I'm thankful." he replied, winking.

Mordecai almost choked on his food as Rigby winked at him. He didn't knkw where they were gonna go after this? Were they gonna stay together? Or were they gonna go back to everyday life?

"Skips sure does have a nice house doesn't he?" asked Rigby washing dishes. "As much trouble as we got into, I'm shocked he let us watch it for him."

"Yeah, me too." said Mordecai. "But the company is really nice."

Rigby blushed and went back to washing dishes. It was odd. He normally didn't act like this, but over the last few days hes been much more happy.

"Hey...Mordy?" asked Rigby softly.

"Mordy..." thought Mordecai. "Everytime he says that it gets my heart racing. He really is a kind person though."

"Mordy?" he called again.

In a panicked tone he responded. "Huh!? Uh...yeah?"

"I love you."

There was silence so thick you could hear a pin drop. A silence that left the room in an awkward state. But these two overcame it.

"I love you too...Rigby." he said smiling at him.

Tears welled up in Rigby's eyes. He wanted to embrace his lover once again, but was was unsure of what would happen. I mean, they only spent one night together. Was it too soon to immediately want him again? No, it wasn't, he said that he loved him as well. So it must be ok.

"Hm?" said Mordecai startled, hearing his phone in the other room. "I'll be right back."

Rigby nodded cheerfully and watched Mordecai go into the other room. He wanted to know what the future held for them. Would it be spent in happiness? Or would they eventually go their seperate ways? Guess he would have to take the chance.

"Hey, that was Skips." said Mordecai walking back into the kitchen. "He said he left us a gift in the hallway closet."

"Oh? Well I do enjoy gifts." said Rigby.

They went to the hallway closet and opened it. Inside they found an average sized box with a bow on it. They removed it and went back to the kitchen.

They smiled at each other and opened it at the same time. Inside were documents, a key, and a closed envelop.

It read:

Dear Mordecai and Rigby,

As you know I have been traveling the world. In my travels I have come to the realization that I cannot return.

My time in the park has been amazing. I love all of you very much.

Mordecai, protect Rigby and treat him right. Rigby, always be there for Mordecai and take care of him. You two are meant for each other.

The house belongs to you two now. Treat it well, and it'll treat you well in return.

Goodbye

-Skips

Mordecai and Rigby looked shocked at each other. They were given a house to share. A place to call their own.

Rigby lunged at Mordecai and hugged him so tightly. Modecai returned the hug and kissed him passionately. At long last, they could finally start their lives together.

"Thank you Skips." said Rigby crying into Mordecai's chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yes...thank you Skips." said Mordecai with a tear falling down his cheek.

They looked around their new place and then back at each other.

"We're home, Mordy." said Rigby nuzzling into Mordecai's chest.

"Yes...yes we are." he responded holding him close.


End file.
